


“Smile, Love. Blue Isn’t Your Color.”

by Scarlet_Fire_1918



Series: Harry Potter Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Draco Malfoy, M/M, Older Characters, Shorter Harry, Taller Draco, Tipsy Harry, house elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Fire_1918/pseuds/Scarlet_Fire_1918
Summary: What happens when Draco goes to a bar to get drunk and forget his feelings after a bad breakup, only to be found by Harry. Will he let Harry comfort him? Will his true feelings about the Chosen One come out? What about Mr. Perfect Potter? Will his crush on the Slytherin prince come to light?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Ain't Your Color](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/246169) by Keith Urban. 



> When will I be able to drive in the car and not be inspired into a long one-shot the breaks my heart about my favorite fictional relationships??

Draco sits in a dimly lit bar, head hung low as he attempts to drink away his emotions. The room has a homey but lonely feel to it which is helped by the lack of living beings partaking in the small establishment. He had come to feel numb in the bar over the past three hours since Derek broke up with him having thrown him out on the street with nothing more than his wand. He is thrown from his thoughts as the door opens with a loud creak welcoming Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, and the infamous Weasley twins. The group filled the dark bar with loud laughter from the twins telling a joke, they group crash and park themselves into the large booth in the back. None of the new patrons had noticed the blonde sitting alone at the bar, he however did notice them, especially one in particular. He turns away from them, scowling at hs drink before chugging the rest of it and motioning for yet another. When Draco turns to send a pointed scowl towards the ever growing loudness of the group across the room he comes face to face with a raven haired, green eyed man who he knew he was way to drunk to handle right now. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to- wait Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Harry asks looking over Draco, taking in every inch of him. The blonde doesn’t know what to say, as he just stares into the mesmerizing green eyes he has been in love with since he was eleven. He tears his eyes away from Harry’s when the house elf slams his glass on the bar. “From the bottom, of my cold, dead heart, screw you Potter.” Draco half-heartedly mumbles towards Harry, bringing the glass to his lips and downing about half of it in a few gulps, surprised when Harry sits down next to him motioning for the house elf to bring him a drink as well. Harry turns to Draco with amusement evident in his eyes. “What in bloody Merlin’s beard do you think you're doing?” Draco practically shouts, trying to keep his happiness out of his voice. “Malfoy drop the act.” Harry says, a soft smile breaking out on his face. Draco looks at Harry; taking in his black skinny jeans, white v-neck showing off his tan skin and already breathtaking green eyes stand out. Draco takes another swig of his drink looking away from Harry, “Just a bad day Potter. Don’t worry your perfect, pretty little head about me. Remember I’m a no good death eater as I’m constantly reminded about. You shouldn’t even be seen with me.” Harry’s facial expressions soften and fall as Draco speaks, taking in what he said and trying to figure out what's really wrong with the blonde in front of him. Harry stands, slowly wrapping Draco in a hug fully expecting him to reject it and pull away but is happily surprised when the platinum haired man buries his head in Harry’s chest. His arms wrapping themselves around the smaller man’s waist. Harry silently runs his hand through Draco’s hair murmuring “Hey, hey, calm down, I won’t let them hurt you anymore. You're okay and definitely not a no good death eater.” After a few minutes, Draco slowly pulls away his eyes red-rimmed. He grabs his glass from the bar, downing the rest of the drink, looking down at his hands. Harry sits back glancing over at his friends receiving a few questioning gazes from his friends before he looks back to the blonde. “What’s your favorite color?” Harry asks him, Draco looking over at his full lips, rosy cheeks, and lastly his glittering eyes. “Green.” Draco says after a small silence between the two. Harry smiles his famous hero smile, “Like the trees and grass and your old house color?” Draco looks at the brunette man thinking to himself, no green like your eyes. Every speck of green in your perfect eyes is my favorite color, and I didn’t even have a favorite color until I saw your eyes, I realize that now. Instead Draco keeps all of that to himself, “Yes, green like the trees and grass and my old house color.” Draco says smiling back at the green eyed man in seated in front of him. “That’s a beautiful color, one thing you must have loved about Slytherin.” Harry responds, before taking a sip of the drink that the house elf had set in front of him while he watched Draco; thinking, speaking, his lips moving in an elegant and beautiful show. Harry is drawn from his thoughts by Draco murmuring something, his cheek a lit with a slight blush as Harry focuses his attention back on the sound coming from the beautiful man in front of him. “Sorry I was thinking, what did you say Draco?” Harry says, his full attention taking in the light pink shade becoming bright against the other man’s extremely pale skin. “I asked why did you want to know my favorite color? Also did you just call me Draco?” The blonde says looking back into the brilliant green eyes across from him, forcing himself not to get lost in them. It's Harry’s turn to blush, unable to form a response right away, not wanting to give away his nine-year long crush on the man before him. When Harry is finally able to create a response he looks into the silver eyes already staring at him “Well, uh, I’ve always wanted to know there was never really a good time to tell you, just like I never said how I wished I hadn’t rejected your handshake the first year, and that you have really amazing eyes that shine brighter than the full moon. Oh man I seem to need another drink, and a shot. Yes a shot and you need one as well.” He rushes; raising a hand for the drinks, avoiding eye contact with the blonde, letting the reality of what just came from his mouth settle over the two of them. The only noise in the room coming from the group of graduated Hogwarts students in the back corner for a few minutes until very quietly Draco speaks up, his gaze staying glued to his family ring on his hand. “You said I have amazing eyes.” He mutters trying to process what Potter had said and what it means to both himself and the brunette. After a moment of silence Draco slowly lifts his eyes from his ring, his eyes of the man in front of him. The man he knew deep down he loved, the man who was staring back at him with love, want, lust, need, and caring. Slowly Harry leans in towards Draco, his tanned hand finding its way into the other man's platinum hair. Draco leans in, his hand resting on Harry’s thigh as their lips meet. The kiss is soft, filled with nine years of want and love, along with just a little of resentful hatred from their time in school. Gradually they pull away, soft grins spread across their lips as their eyes meet once more. They quietly stare at each other for a few minutes, Draco bringing his lower lip in between his teeth. “Don’t do that.” Harry mumbles, bringing his drink to his lips as his eyes watched Draco's lips carefully. “Do what?” Draco asks, letting go of his lip a sheepish smile pulling at his lips as his cheeks return to the dusted pink shade once more. “Biting your lip, don’t do that. If you do it again I may just have to kiss you until you stop.” Harry responds, a cocky smirk Draco had never seen gracing itself upon his face, a slight lust filled glint shining in Harry’s eyes as he watches the taller man with interest. Not to Harry’s surprise Draco take the challenge, a true Slytherin at heart, as he brings his lower lip back between his teeth cockiness filling his eyes as Harry leans forward once more, his lips meeting Draco’s with more pressure and passion than before. Draco moves to stand, his body between Harry’s legs as his hands tangled in the brunettes unruly raven curls as the other man's hands grab onto Draco’s hips pulling him closer, the kiss deepening. When they come up for air, panting into each others personal space, Draco running his fingers through the hair his hands have found themselves tangled into. Harry lets his eyes flutter shut for a moment letting his mind catch up to the fact that Draco Malfoy, his crush of nine years was really this close to him, playing with his hair after kissing him twice. When Harry’s eyes open again, connecting with Draco’s silver ones, Harry sees the affection he knew was mirrored in his own eyes. “Hey would you like to join us?” Harry asks motioning towards the group in the back. “We have a party to go to soon, and it would be terribly boring for me without you there.” He finishes, laughing some at the eye roll this earns from Draco. “So what you're saying is that I should come with you to a party to keep you entertained? Cause that's totally something a Malfoy would do.” Draco says, winking at Harry, moving his hands from the brunettes curls to wrap around the man's neck. Harry chuckles more as he looks up through his eyelashes at the silver eyed man. Raising an eyebrow Draco smiles at Harry as he speaks again “Come on Draco. What’s the worst that could happen?” His eyes sparkling as he awaited the blonde's response. “Oh I don’t know, we could die.” Draco says as he attempts to keep a straight face, amusement setting over his features quickly. “Like that’s ever stopped us before.” Harry says, grabbing Draco’s hand as he stands dragging Draco over to his group of friends. As they sit down a small frown grows on Draco’s lips, Harry brushes his lips against Draco’s ear whispering “Smile, love. Blue isn’t your color.”


End file.
